


Flores em Carmesim

by lisfairys



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Margaridas, Riko e Neil e Kevin melhores amigos, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, hanahaki, hanahaki andreil, hanahaki/aftg, sem muita angustia dessa vez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisfairys/pseuds/lisfairys
Summary: Flores ameaçam a vida de Andrew, que se encontra no estágio 1° do processo, restando a ele morrer ou se declarar.❃Andrew não pensou que fosse se apaixonar, tampouco pensou que seu irmão iria apontar-lhe isso. Negar-se era besteira e ele sabia quando tudo tinha começado, e foi com Neil Abram Josten e seus vagos encontros por aí.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Stuart Hatford/Ichirou Moriyama
Kudos: 4





	1. De mim para você, indiretamente

**Author's Note:**

> Oiê! Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite/madrugada para você ✨
> 
> Como está indo seu final de tarde de sábado? O meu tá sendo sonolento e faminto! Poxa, espero que você não corra com o que vou postar aqui, okay, isso é muito para só uma apresentação. 
> 
> Se você que está lendo isso me acompanha no Twitter há um ano ou um pouco menos sabe que lá eu postava uma AU andreil com esse mesmo tema: hanahaki. Sabe também que parei de postar e em como ela era bem angustiante e corrida demais. E bem, eu apaguei ela de lá para reescrever depois de alguns avisos e meu Jornal no Spirit, e ta da! decidi postar aqui. Isso depois de bater uma baita saudade de Riko no que eu escrevia, e você leu certinho, Riko vai aparecer aqui e vai ser divertido.
> 
> 🔸 Agora vamos aos esclarecimentos para que você se sinta mais seguro:
> 
> I. Neil, Riko e Kevin são amigos e têm um relacionamento saudável.  
> II. Os três citados acima jogam Exy juntos.  
> III. Neil tem um passado obscuro com o hanahaki e mora com seu tio Stuart  
> IV. Stuart e Ichirou tem um relacionamento (você pode agora correr, mas nada de novo aqui)  
> V. Andrew e Aaron moram com Bee  
> VI. Andrew não joga Exy e nem faz parte da turma de Neil.  
> VII. Riko e Andrew cursam Literatura juntos.  
> VIII. Seth é um dos amigos irritantes de Andrew, junto com Renee (carinhosamente os chama de irritantes).
> 
> 🔸Agora vamos para avisos mais sérios e outros:
> 
> Pretendo sim abordar o passado dos protagonistas e avisarei logo de início (bem, como agora). Não será explícito e nem extenso, assim como vou deixar você saber em qual parágrafo vai estar.
> 
> Terá passagens de fantasias dos personagens, mas também vai ter momentos fofos, compreensivos, confusos e angustiantes.
> 
> 🔸 Agora sobre este capítulo:
> 
> Eu passei a semana inteira batendo cabeça com ele a ponto de perder o sono. Eu não sabia se estava bom ou se está, só sei que quero poder postar e trazer ela para vocês. 
> 
> Eu quero agradecer imensamente a duas pessoas que me ajudaram com ele, foram o alívio para a minha alma já penosa durante a semana.  
> Primeiramente, a @/halfoxey (no Twitter), por ter aceitado ler meu capítulo e termos conversado sobre nossos trabalhos. Foi muito bom e ela foi boa e incrível ao mesmo tempo, e posso dizer que ela é uma escritora de intensidade. 
> 
> Segundamente, a @/meritblackbeak (no Twitter), por também ajustar os parafusos e tirar um peso da minha cabeça. Por ter me esclarecido algo que eu não tinha percebido.
> 
> Só tenho a agradecer às duas pela gentileza, prestatividade e tempo 💜💕
> 
> Eu passei bons meses sem escrever e postar, e pensei ter desprendido a escrita e foi difícil e cansativo. Voltando à atividade agora, espero poder desenvolver mais confiança. 
> 
> E mais uma coisa!  
> Obrigado a você também que está lendo por ter dado a oportunidade a essa fanfic. Espero que goste dela ✨
> 
> Boa leitura 🍵

Ele poderia simplesmente desistir, bastou olhar para as casas em borrões para toda essa vontade assolá-lo. Tentou fazer sua mente não perceber que o carro  _ não estava _ indo rápido por mais que ele gostasse de uma boa dose de velocidade em sua vida sem muitos mistérios. Ele poderia abrir a porta e se jogar… A vontade de fumar veio súbita para si, mas ele preferia manter o cheiro de laranja lima à seu cigarro e manter seu estoque de sorvete intacto toda vez que chegava em casa. Era apenas por esse dia. Betsy fazia questão de levá-los os dois quando o carro deles teimava em testar a paciência de Andrew desde que ela os acolheu, parando a uma certa distância a pedido deles, e diferente de Aaron que se despedia com um beijo no rosto — um fato que querendo ou não Andrew gostou de o irmão ter recebido Betsy daquela forma — Andrew preferia manter sua indiferença natural a se forçar a alguma coisa, e o mais irritante disso era que Betsy entendia.  _ Só mais um ano no inferno.  _

— … e talvez vocês possam se interessar por algum clube, é o último ano de vocês, afinal. — Embora ela soubesse que Andrew nunca fosse fazer isso, tentava, mas  _ ele _ s sabiam que isso acontecia porque Bee queria irritar um pouco. Um modo nada recomendável e divertido para todos eles. 

— E talvez Andy possa finalmente se tornar mais saudável. Todas aquelas besteiras só contribuem com isso. — Oh, Aaron tinha que chamá-lo assim, não é mesmo? Maldito seja. 

— Fodam-se os dois. 

Isso os fez rir, Aaron se jogando entre os bancos da frente enquanto Bee estacionava seu clássico Nissan Versa a duas quadras da Palmetto State University. Andrew com toda certeza daquele mundo tecia demais a ideia de ficar na estrada por horas em busca de um lugar que fosse seu, somente seu, para retornar. Um que ninguém se intrometesse, violasse, um que fosse somente de Andrew. Se tal lugar existia, Andrew até cogitava em não poupar tanto fôlego, mas seu carro faria a maior parte do trabalho, logo ele estava bem com isso.

O estalo do beijo de Aaron na bochecha de Bee serviu para Andrew voltar a realidade da qual se afastou por míseros segundos. Aaron era todo um cão labrador perto dela: brilhante, prestativo e enjoativo. Bastou um aceno de Andrew para saírem do carro, o cheiro de terra molhada e o ar frio circundando-os, a floresta presente até chegarem a faculdade infernalmente barulhenta mesmo em tempos frios em que todos deveriam estar sentados, quietos e se acomodando em pontos quentes, sejam em cantos no corredor, salas ou no corpo de alguém. Aaron cantarolava algo que zumbia baixo nos fones de ouvido, Andrew desviando seu corpo de trombar com alguém, agarrando o casaco de seu gêmeo tipicamente distraído com alguns pompons ali perto —  _ no caso somente um _ . Hum, se seu irmão queria tanto assim uma reunião com ele, quem era Andrew para negar?

A centelha de raiva provocada por aquilo o fez ir de encontro a alguém.  _ Que maravilha. _ Aaron, nem um pouco bobo, aproveitou isso e se distanciou do irmão tentando não transparecer outra coisa. Foi bom concluir que ele não precisaria esclarecer o assunto em breve. Um pingo de riso o fez olhar para a pessoa que ainda estava ali somente para encontrar jazidas de azul pálido em forma ocular.  _ Bleh.  _

— Devo dizer para você prestar atenção ou somente te jogar em um carro que vai te levar ao oftalmologista? — Andrew perguntou direto e seco, o sorriso do outro aumentando e sua feição se transformando em algo que Aaron costumava fazer com sua gata toda vez que ela ia para seus pés pedir atenção.  _ Isso não era igual,  _ definitivamente.

— Tão persuasivo, embora eu deva recusar o seu convite para um encontro. Minha visão está perfeita até agora, mas sinto que não posso dizer o mesmo de você. Mas devo me desculpar por não ter visto você, és tão pequeno.

— Falou o poste, mova-se. 

— Sabe, é engraçado como estou cercado por mandões, embora isso seja demais em  _ você _ .

O humor de Andrew não melhorou depois disso — ele não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, foi duplo sentido, Neil fez de propósito — nem mesmo quando a sombra branca de Renee surgiu ao seu lado, o conjunto daquela vez fazendo segurar por pouco ele um comentário, sabendo que tinha uma plateia os rondando.  _ Como ele detestava isso.  _ Sua amiga não deixou nada passar e olhou para Neil, oferecendo um sorriso, sendo retribuído com um aceno.

— Isso é problema seu, e a última coisa que preciso é você me perturbando.

Essa foi sua deixa com uma garota reluzente seguindo sem dizer uma palavra, mas Andrew podia  _ escutá-la  _ e isso foi irritante. Com isso, havia três problemas na lista, demais para quando não deveria haver nenhum e ele se recusasse a pensar no primeiro deles. O encontro dos dois não foi nenhuma surpresa de fato, Neil o fazia todas as manhãs, como se certificar que Andrew estava na faculdade todos os dias ao trombar com ele, fazendo a dose diária dos dois de aborrecimento ser concluída, por mais que isso seja uma mentira para os dois, mas Andrew não deixava de se irritar com a persistência do atacante de Exy, outra coisa que o fazia querer ficar longe do garoto.  _ Isso caindo totalmente por terra.  _

Mas ele lembrou de uma coisa, uma fada que o seguia para cima e para baixo em dias como aquele. Com um bufo e uma picada de impaciência, ele olhou para Renee que gravitava ao seu lado como um outro lado da moeda que os dois eram. Sua saia de seda branca com bolinhas coloridas, cintura justa e alta. A peça toda datava os anos 50, a camisa rosa clara combinando com as sapatilhas ridículas com um pompom na ponta, cada. Seu colar de prata cintilando, os brincos pareciam mais pedaços de diamantes do que qualquer outra coisa.  _ Ou estrelas.  _

— Sério, Tinker Bell? Seu guarda roupa a cada dia regride mais. Eu me calaria se você só se vestisse como uma garota indie, mas qual seria a graça? — Renee não mordeu a isca e deu um sorriso malicioso. 

— Oun, _ James _ , querendo arrasar com mais um coração além do seu? 

Não foi apenas o nome que o fez revirar os olhos e não dar mais corda na conversa. Renee sabia. Ele sabia. A coisa só tendia a piorar dali para frente, mas ele tinha que resolver alguns assuntos antes, por mais que parecesse que fosse tarde. Ele odiava essa sensação, todo seu ser tremia. A vida conseguia ser uma merda total às vezes. 

  
  


❃

  
  


O almoço transformava as pessoas, Neil nem mesmo precisava olhar para eles para saber. 

E também não precisava se desviar deles para chegar até sua mesa onde o resto de seus amigos o aguardavam, Riko lia alguma literatura inglesa e resmungava de propósito, quase rasgando as páginas no processo de folheá-lo. Neil não se surpreenderia se os dentes do moreno virassem serra e picasse o livro inteiro, o pensamento o fez rir, chamando a atenção dos únicos olhos verde lima na mesa. Kevin o olhou com desconfiança deixando de digitar em seu laptop o que quer que fosse.

— O que foi? Rir não é crime.

— Existe uma diferença entre “rir” e “rir sozinho”. 

— Pela sua bunda, Kev, pare de ser tão chato, estou tentando ler. — Riko soltou e Kevin o olhou com um pingo de descrença, mas calou a boca enquanto Neil tentava não se engasgar tomando seu suco de caixinha, dando a ele mais um olhar inquisidor de Kevin, que antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, foi interrompido por Riko, os olhos vastos de negritude erguidos do livro. — Oh ho, olhem só. Yin e Yang nos deram a graça de vossas presença. Será que hoje faz sol? Isso é novidade.

O interesse de alfinetar o amigo evaporou tão rápido quanto surgiu, a atenção de Neil varrendo o refeitório, nenhuma dificuldade em encontrar os referidos por Riko. Andrew e Renee andavam juntos pelo lugar como se fossem deles, embora Renee fizesse questão de deixar isso para o homem em contraste a ela. Aquelas roupas não enganavam Neil. Algo se instalava nele quando olhava para a figura que ela era, um nó teimoso, inquieto se formava e aumentava quando os via juntos, Andrew parecia… Não, ele depositava uma confiança e segurança ao tê-la presente que Neil não encontrou em mais ninguém, nem mesmo em seu irmão gêmeo, ou talvez ele estivesse pensando demais. Nem mesmo as variadas madrugadas passadas ao lado do rapaz vagando pela cidade sob o ronco do motor de um velho Maserati o fez querer perguntar sobre isso. Neil sentia que não era a hora. Andrew não parecia considerá-los amigos e Neil não encontrava sentido na gentileza de Andrew. 

Neil mordeu o lábio com força.

Algo de errado não estava certo: Riko tinha razão. Neil pensou ter ouvido algo...e quase, realmente, ao olhar para a outra mesa um grupo de alunos mais novos jogavam xadrez, o relógio marcando os segundos que se perdiam, um dos jogadores apertando o botão e reiniciando a contagem.  _ Estranho.  _ Uma comoção chamou todos de volta ao foco do outro lado do refeitório, os gêmeos Minyard se encarando nem um pouco felizes. Andrew deve ter dito algo reto e dolorido para Aaron tê-lo empurrado longe de si, pegando a mão de uma garota que estava com ele para sair dali, ou tentando se Andrew não o tivesse puxado de volta e o irmão revidando pegando sua tigela com alguma coisa e jogasse na cara de Andrew, despertando mais alvoroço. Ele teria tentado seguido seu irmão se não fosse Renee entrando em seu caminho, nem um pouco abalada com o que foi dito a ela ou o que os rondava, mas Neil conseguiu identificar sua tensão. 

— Que festa, e nem precisaram convidar ninguém. — o gozo na voz de Riko era evidente, claro que isso o divertia. Neil se virou para ele, nenhum pouco feliz com isso, mas era Riko afinal, mas era melhor deixar a raiva ser canalizada em outra coisa, uma que eles adoravam. 

— Ele me lembra um pouco você. — soltou Kevin e Neil jurou dessa vez estar certo que Riko rasgou a página do livro. Tal ousadia zumbiu nos ouvidos de Neil, e ele não sabia se era para somente irritar Riko que, se pudesse desintegrar o mais velho ali mesmo, faria com gosto ou para dizer algo a Neil. — Pare de agir como uma criança pelo menos uma vez, estamos velhos demais para isso, e temos prática hoje, então poupe seu fôlego.

— Bom saber que um de nós é ancião.

Levantando-se abruptamente, Riko saiu deixando um Kevin revirar os olhos, suspirando por paciência e um Neil cuidando de descartar a merenda quase intocada. Ele olhou piedosamente para seu suquinho e deu de ombros, sugando o restante à medida que seguia a sombra de seus companheiros de equipe — vulgo amigos — para fora dali. Discretamente, ele observou o lugar que agora era limpado pelos próprios alunos da confusão de mais cedo, nem sinal de Andrew ou da brilhante Renee. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, Neil não queria saber para onde foram, e o universo fazer piada com ele por gostar de exatas não foi e nem era nada comestível. 

Toda força resulta em zero. Contudo, havia outros assuntos que chamavam seu nome e uma delas estava diante dele.

Se aproximando cada vez mais do estádio, a picada eletrizante desceu pelas veias de Neil, despertando seu espírito, a coceirinha característica de querer correr até seus músculos queimarem e doerem. Há quem censurava Exy por ser tão violento, há quem gostasse de sair sorrindo mesmo com alguns ossos doloridos e ameaçando ceder sob a carne. Neil não conhecia uma sensação melhor ou igual para fazê-lo querer mais. Foi bom seu tio tê-lo incentivado quando mais novo, e isso trouxe-lhe boas e velhas memórias, onde Riko era insolente até a alma, e o seguiu por toda parte depois de jogarem juntos pela primeira vez. Isso valeu a algo maior e ambos estavam na mesma meta de ficarem juntos naquele ano também.

Ambos tinham começado com Exy em quadra para partir para Exy de rua. Nada convencional e que recebeu total desprezo de Riko, mas ele aprendeu que Exy é uma coisa dolorosa, e que certos truques poderiam passar limpos em uma competição real se fossem aprimorados dentro das regras. Neil ensinou e Riko se esforçou para ouvir e aprender. Foi uma infância agitada, mudanças de Estado e um adicional. Kevin tinha vindo antes de Neil mas só depois que o conheceu, trazendo ao correio de Neil muitas cartas e insultos e promessas de morte e grandeza, ele não acreditava nisso, a morte parecia mais certa, foi ela que o fez ficar com seu tio, ela que o levou a viajar tanto, a conhecer os meninos e a aprender a confiar nos conselhos de seu tio. Um sentimento de nostalgia e outra coisa encheu Neil quando pensava no tio, que provavelmente estava namorando um dono de bar que por coincidência poderia virar tio dele também. Isso era assustador e esquisito. 

Sua nova vida não parecia... normal. O seu normal é correr, ter passaportes em dia, malas nunca desfeitas, revistas e livros trocados com discrição em aeroportos para se entreter. Hoje havia uma tranquilidade que competia com seu senso de nunca parar. Os velhos hábitos não se largam da noite para o dia e Exy o ajudou, porém não o ajudou a entender a única coisa natural na vida de muitos, e okay. Isso valia para muitas coisas, como para alguns colegas seus que só faltava explodir a cabeça com contas de matemática simples e lhe pediam ajuda ou não conseguir compreender poesia portuguesa. 

— Você parece louco para correr uma maratona, vou te fazer correr tanto que não terá nem tempo para mijar, seu desgraçado. — rosnou Riko para Kevin e Neil fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para a série de merdas que chegavam aos seus ouvidos.

E lá se foi a palavra tranquilidade para o beleléu. 

— Acho que você se esqueceu da última vez que te carreguei até o banco para respirar, você consegue ser mais idiota que Neil. Francamente. 

— Neil consegue ser mais, vamos admitir os fatos. E você não me carregou,  _ eu  _ deixei você fazer isso. É totalmente diferente! — berrou enquanto terminava de se equipar e Neil ouviu um som engraçado sair de Kevin.

— Então quer dizer que você simplesmente  _ flutuou  _ até o banco enquanto  _ eu  _ te assistia!? 

— Ninguém disse que-

— Você acabou de me dizer que eu não fiz nada! 

Okay, Neil se virou rindo da conversa mais sem pé nem cabeça dos dois e tratou de dar um chute na canela de Kevin e um soco no capacete de Riko já posto, fazendo-os resmungar, xingando-o carinhosamente.

— Deixem todo esse ânimo para a quadra, a sério que vocês preferem isso quando algo melhor está bem diante de vocês? Não me respondam! — falou rapidamente quando ambos abriram a boca, o rosto de Kevin tremendo e Riko respirando fundo. — Beleza. Agora levem a bunda fogosa de vocês para lá e sem dentes quebrados dessa vez, sim? Tio Stuart só falta arrancar o resto e estarei lá dando os alicates. Entenderam? — olhou bem para os dois que só o encarava. — Levarei como um sim.

— Jesus, você tem que parar com esse humor mórbido. Dá arrepios. — sussurrou Kevin mas pegou sua raquete e entrou na quadra com Riko no encalço.

Eles teriam uma longa tarde e eles adorariam chegar na casa de Neil para assistirem filmes da Disney enquanto Stuart molhava recipientes de pipoca com manteiga para Neil ou leite condensado para Riko. Kevin os mantinha longe como podia, embora tivesse acontecido uma vez de Riko lambuzar a sua cara quando o encurralou na cozinha para pegar mais pipoca. Realmente o final perfeito para aquele dia, se não tivessem que estudar para os testes teóricos para fazer parte da equipe naquele ano. Kevin disse que os termos foram atualizados, nem parecia que ambos conheciam o esporte como a palma da mão. 

  
  


❃

  
  


Andrew não entendia aquela dinâmica do mundo de “se apaixone e morra”. O mundo deu a eles a graça de fazer fotossíntese de um jeito que não foi pedido por ele e só poderia existir naquele universo. Pequenos botões brotavam pela pele como se fossem espinhas, rasgando a pele à medida que o sentimento se intensificava. Ridículo. Ele já tinha visto pessoas sofrerem disso, em como pareciam gostar disso, e concluir dessa forma foi o pior ato no quadro que era amar alguém em segredo. Seu irmão estava no caminho e isso o feria. Ele não queria pensar naquilo. Aaron parecia certo do que sentia e onde depositava seus próprios sentimentos, sua nicotina era mais tolerável e por isso ele se encontrava na sua companhia. 

Era certo que ele não entendia, e ambos cagavam para isso. Mas Andrew ainda teimava em bater o martelo no prego irritante que perambulava por aí esbarrando com ele pela faculdade, que haviam compartilhado alguns cigarros e amanheceres em postos de gasolina aos finais de semana quando a noite se transformava demais para suportar. Aaron notou, é claro que ele notou e fez questão de apontar isso para ele. Mas Neil não era nada e continuaria assim. Aaron estava enganado a seu respeito e não seria a droga de um cara que desafiava as leis da Física em um esporte matador e insanamente bonito que-

Uma série de tosses o irrompeu. Seu peito queimou, sua garganta secou e sua cabeça doeu. Tudo de uma vez para se concentrar em algo. Se tornou difícil por alguns segundos respirar, e quando inspirou profundamente… tossiu mais. Trazendo outra coisa além de ar para fora de si. Em sua palma estava grudada uma pétala. Branca e pequenina demais para ser um incômodo. Ele engoliu em seco, seu coração disparado, somente para sentir mais que seus pulsos sob sua pele. Ele moveu a língua e tirou dela um botão de flor e se não estivesse enganado, era uma margarida. Solitária em sua mão e em sua total fase completa de florescimento. Andrew piscou para a flor. E de novo, para repetir com a tola ideia de que quando abrisse os olhos de novo, não estaria lá, mas seu cérebro só registrava seus ângulos quando ele movia a mão, sua memória armazenando seu formato e cor. Seu coração continuou batendo forte e rápido, mas ele não tossiu de novo. Não, ele só se lembrou que tinha se fodido ao olhar para Neil e deixar-se escutá-lo e esbarrar consigo. Tinha começado assim. 

_ "Não serão os cigarros que te matarão um dia, Andrew. Quem sabe seu orgulho, mas eu seria ingênuo demais para acreditar nisso."  _

A voz de seu irmão voltou a sua mente. E tentando não tremer, ele fechou o punho ao redor da flor, inutilmente e mesmo não querendo machucá-la, ele apertou. Não para fazê-la ser soprada pelo vento prédio abaixo ou empurrar o que sentia. Andrew apenas deixou-se ouvir a voz de seu irmão e viu Neil por debaixo de suas pálpebras. Ele sabia outra coisa sobre Neil agora. Sabia que o desgraçado enviava para ele mais que desejos irreais e ele nem estava ciente. Isso o incomodou como um inferno. Neil estava dando algo para ele sem ao menos perceber e Andrew cultivou, seu ódio pareceu não ser o bastante para arrancar aquilo pela raiz. Vinhas irão se entrelaçar pelas suas costelas e carne, expondo-o. 

Contudo, isso não se igualava ao fato de que Aaron removeu o véu para ele quando não tinha o direito.  _ Mas eles eram irmãos, então o que há de errado?  _ O errado naquilo foi Aaron não ter cumprido com a palavra. Amargou sua língua, ferro queimando-o. Sangue. Uma dor mínima invadiu seu sistema ao morder a língua. Naquele momento se sentiu cansado. De pensar e de outras coisas que iam além de sua vontade, e tudo se embaralhou. Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo levemente endurecido pela gororoba jogada nele por Aaron, suas roupas tinham sido abençoadas, pelo visto, para saírem ilesas do ataque. Nada novo nas revoltas de Aaron, mas essa foi a primeira vez que ele deixou algo sair além de suas palavras. 

Uma conversa com Bee talvez o ajudasse, embora ele desconfiasse que ela estivesse ciente do que acontecia, bem mais do que somente intrigas de irmãos. Ele poderia sair dali naquele momento, mas não era fã de caminhadas. A sua última aula de Literatura Inglesa começará em breve, uma das poucas coisas boas da vida que ele gostava, mas ele teria ao seu lado uma raposa irritante. Riko nunca tinha sido sinônimo de calmaria. Foda-se isso, ele também não. Suas opções tinham caído mais. 

Ele quis ter Órion naquele momento. Ouvir seus  _ mprs  _ e sentir a linguinha raspar sua bochecha. E com um resmungo transformando-se em rosnado, ele saiu do terraço para ir assistir sua aula restante e poder voltar ansioso para Órion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs: quando Renee chama Andrew de "James", é referente ao ator James Dean que é até hoje lembrado como ícone cultural de distanciamento social e desilusões.  
> Honestamente, pensei um pouco em Andrew quando me lembrei dele. 
> 
> Ainda não sei se ficou bom, e sei como repetir isso é irritante e só tenho a dormir a pensar no quão pode ser. Mas posso dizer com certeza que é isso que vai desencadear as coisas na estória. 
> 
> Espero que você tenha gostado e até o próximo capítulo ✨
> 
> Se quiser me acompanhar mais de perto, meu Twitter é @/lisluger


	2. Conflitos Familiares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo de hoje vai abordar por cima alguns dos problemas dos personagens, não irei me aprofundar neles agora e esses só serão uma dose do que estar por vir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que demorei um pouco mais de um mês para voltar e peço desculpas. Foi fácil começar esse capítulo mas não terminá-lo. Acho que posso dizer que gostei dele. Perdoem-me qualquer erro.
> 
> Espero que gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura :)

Neil estava acostumado a chegar em casa e encontrar seu tio preparando algo na cozinha, seja o jantar ou algo para uma sessão da tarde entre eles ou seus amigos, mas certamente não encontrá-lo armando arranjos de crisântemos pela casa. Ele não soube dizer o que o atingiu primeiro: o cheiro das flores ou seu tio colocando-as em algumas partes da casa. Isso significava uma coisa: Ichirou as tinha enviado. Um anseio percorreu seu corpo, que tremulou ao adentrar mais a casa. Stuart estava na cozinha, é claro, e Neil para não assustá-lo por sua chegada repentina, bateu os nós dos dedos no batente do arco que dava para o cômodo, o olhar de seu tio disparando para ele, e Neil pode ver com clareza a emoção ali, nas linhas de expressões sutis em seu rosto, ameaçando transbordar. Ele prendeu o fôlego, mas deu a seu tio um sorriso. 

— Ei. São belas flores. — ele não sabia como abordar depois de tanto tempo, mas seu tio não pareceu ligar muito. Ele deu um sorriso tímido contendo muitas coisas não sabidas seriamente para Neil, sua sinceridade presente. 

— Ei. Bem vindo de volta. Sabe, elas me pegaram de surpresa também, Ichi não costuma fazer isso… — soltou em um suspiro que Neil suspeitou estar ali muito antes de chegar ou quem sabe fosse mais um que seu tio soltava em pouco tempo observando o presente.  _ Ligue para ele,  _ Neil quis dizer, mas se conteve e se aproximou de seu tio. — Espero que Riko não esteja tendo um ataque agora, embora eu tenha certeza de que Ichi não irá jogar sobre o garoto esporadicamente. 

Neil sorriu, ele imaginou sim seu amigo tendo inúmeros jeitos de reagir ao anúncio de que seu irmão tinha planos sérios com seu tio. Ele estendeu a mão para uma das flores, meramente tocando-as. Seu peito se encheu de alegria e tristeza. Seu tio tinha um companheiro, romântico e atencioso, entre outras coisas. Ele se encostou no balcão ao lado de seu tio, e deu a ele seu apoio, mais uma vez. Memórias rondando-os, ele não precisou concluir muito.

— Kevin e eu vamos dar um jeito nisso, não é realmente novo, você sabe. 

— Sabemos que não é assim que funciona. Riko é … não que ele tenha algo contra, mas Ichirou representa para ele o que sou para você, será complicado e sério. 

Neil estava ciente disso, e não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas em sua casa e muito menos com seu amigo. Seu tio estava feliz, e Neil sentiu o mesmo por ele, eles tinham lutado tanto e dado a questão de uma atenção extremamente cuidadosa. Foi como andar em vidro trincado, por causa de Neil. Por outro lado, Riko nunca acreditou que eles poderiam ter chegado a um ponto mútuo. Ichirou e seu tio. Foi tortuoso, mas ele tinha visto como seu tio ficava ao mencionar Ichirou, um mero nome fazia seus ossos tremerem e foi diferente, mais ainda para Neil. 

— Como eu disse, não é nada novo. — embora quisesse imensamente Neil que isso fosse verdade.  _ Ah, ainda estava lá, as pequenas mentiras. _ Neil poderia lidar com elas, e daria a seu tio o que mais precisava, ele era um rapaz agora, prestes a dar outro passo na vida e tinha importância.

Ele olhou para seu tio, que não olhava as flores e sim para ele. Seus olhos verdes acinzentados — Neil nunca soube concluir que cor era de fato — raspando mansamente suas bordas, podendo o quadro que seu Stuart era agora, um sentimento engraçado surgiu e Neil o deixou sair. Os cílios de Stuart tremeluziam, ameaçando fechar um instante. 

— O que? Se sentindo velho demais para se casar? 

Stuart bufou, e Neil pode ver um rosado cobrir-lhe as bochechas, um sorriso deslizando dele. 

— Para muitas coisas. Ainda não sei, Neil. — confessou com cuidado, cruzando os braços, um toque de desconforto em seus ombros.

Neil sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais forte.

— Isso não é verdade. — eles não estariam se casando de fato, fora uma piada de Neil, errada para o momento e suas entranhas se torciam mais e mais dentro de si. Mas estava ali a nota de um compromisso. — Sabe, não acontece de uma hora para outra e você fica bem com ele. Sem objeções de verdade. E eu quero que dê certo entre vocês, comigo… Você pode tão bem fazer isso como qualquer pessoa, eu me importo com você e quero que você fique bem comigo aceitando isso. 

Stuart não deixou de olhá-lo quando Neil começou a falar.  _ Droga,  _ ele não sabia o que realmente dizer sobre o que acontecia ali, mas estava tudo bem.  _ Está tudo bem _ . Seu tio olhou para os crisântemos mais uma vez, claramente dando a ele o vislumbre do que teria mais em um futuro próximo e muito mais.  _ Por que tem que ser tão complicado?  _

— Tudo bem, eu só me importo com você também. Isso às vezes me deixa sem ter o que fazer. Eu o amo, e amo você. Nunca dependeu só de mim. E agora… Eu quero. — pareceu um pedido em um confessionário, mas Neil estava perto o suficiente para ouvir, mesmo que não precisasse. Ele quis. Stuart esfregou as mãos no rosto, em um sinal de cansaço. — É por isso que penso que estou velho demais para isso. De verdade, eu poderia facilmente meter uma bala em qualquer um que machucasse você e posso fazer um certo trabalho com meus pés em um caso interno. 

Ele claramente disse que balearia os próprios pés, e Neil riu. Stuart se virou ao som, como se fosse uma bênção. Stuart nunca o machucaria, não fisicamente. Velhas histórias que não parecem saber seu lugar. 

— Ligue para ele. — Neil apenas disse e se aproximou de seu tio, dando a ele um beijo na testa. Levou muito tempo para fazê-lo sem parecer forçado ou sem emoção. Um conforto. Neil poderia fazer coisas por seu tio também, e o velho teria que aceitar, eventualmente. Eles tinham trabalhado nisso. 

Stuart respirou fundo e começou a cuidar do jantar, dessa vez só para eles, Neil o observou por alguns instantes antes de seguir para seu quarto, Stuart confuso em seus passos e onde procurar os materiais, então Neil o deixou sozinho. Riko certamente estava na casa de Kevin a essa altura, e Neil tinha uma ligação a fazer também. Deixando sua bolsa cair em um baque audível aos seus pés assim que chegou em seu quarto ligeiramente arrumado, Neil puxou seu celular do bolso, encontrando algumas mensagens de seus colegas de equipe, mas somente uma o interessava e ao abrir a foto mandada, uma pequena euforia o preencheu ao ver o novo modelo de uniformes para a equipe de Exy.

**Neil:**

_ Oh meu Deus _

_ Já vejo outros olhos chorando sangue _

_ Dá pra ver essa coisa do espaço! _

  
  


**fadinha queen:**

_ Isso significa que tenho sua aprovação? _

_ Só por você, bebê, você sabe _

Neil se jogou na cama, rolando sobre ela com um sorriso muito comprometedor. Allison falava coisas assim somente para fisgá-lo e vez e outra ele caia em suas mãos de bom grado. Ele decidiu ligar, Allison atendeu no mesmo segundo.

— Não que o time vá se importar demais, mas sei de alguém que vai bater na sua porta pedindo explicações.

—  _ O chutarei para a sua, não coloque a carga só para mim, seu capetinha.  _ — Neil revirou os olhos, começando a balançar as pernas inconscientemente pela animação.

— Não posso tentar tantos corações para isso, aí é que você entra. 

—  _ Perigoso. Não deixarei meu conforto para isso.  _

Sabendo como Alli era, não foi difícil imaginá-la limpando as unhas agora, isso fez Neil murmurar baixinho uma melodia, Alli tinha problemas, assim como ele, com um ponto ali em questão. Corações. Por mais que a brincadeira não tivesse senso de ser maldosa, a coisa rondava-os e era inevitável, é algo a ser discutível pelo fato de ser sério e comprometer a vida de alguém. Neil não entendia. Sabendo para onde seus pensamentos estavam indo, ele rolou pela cama e fechou os olhos, escutando Allison falar outras coisas, tentando trazer sua mente de volta.

Neil deixou sua cabeça tombar um pouco, olhando para sua estante e ouviu um suave:

— Você parece um idiota. 

_ Muito perto.  _ Neil soltou o que pareceu um grito e caiu da cama, torcendo o corpo de uma forma que o deixou dolorido, o barulho oco de sua cabeça batendo no chão. Seu coração batendo rápido e um enjoo cobrindo a boca de seu estômago. Seu celular caiu perdido em algum lugar e Neil rapidamente tentou manter-se focado, gemendo e curvando-se em si mesmo. Uma figura apareceu debaixo de sua cama e Riko o olhava sem grande emoção para o transtorno que causou. O rapaz arrastou-se um pouco mais para perto de Neil, que o olhou incrédulo e surpreso.

— Que porra-

— Você deveria se policiar mais. Daqui a pouco sua cama cederá de tão inquieto que você fica nela. — falou fracamente em japonês, e Neil pode ver que um brilho estranho correu os olhos escuros. — Com quem está falando? Tive vontade de vomitar só de ouvir você nos últimos 60 segundos.

Neil piscou e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e suspirando. Ao focar a visão, viu que Riko estava brevemente abatido, algumas marquinhas vermelhas de onde suas unhas estavam pressionadas em seu rosto. Um comichão surgiu dentro de Neil e ele deixou o amigo sair de onde estava para guiá-lo até sua cama, onde Riko ficou entre os travesseiros, uma cena familiar. Neil procurou por seu celular, encontrando-o debaixo de sua escrivaninha. A chamada ainda estava conectada.

— Ei. — sua voz soou incerta e soube no momento que ela saiu que Allison tinha agora os ouvidos muito atentos.

—  _ Eu ouvi você gritar. O que caralhos aconteceu?  _ — Neil olhou para Riko em sua cama, a atenção em suas mãos apertando uma à outra. 

— Eu caí da cama. — falou dessa vez em um tom mais baixo.

Allison ficou em silêncio por um momento e soltou um estalar de língua.

—  _ Não sabia que você ainda tinha ossos para quebrar. Tenho certeza de que tenho alguma super cola por aqui, é de qualidade. —  _ Neil deixou um breve sorriso se formar, aquecido pela forma preocupada de Alli sobre ele, hoje ele poderia fazer algo bom com algumas memórias.

— Ainda restam alguns para serem testados. Preciso desligar. — Alli estalou um beijo em despedida e desligou. 

Neil deixou seu celular na cama e se arrastou para ficar ao lado de Riko, que dessa vez o acompanhou, Neil se encostou na cabeceira, trazendo Riko para se apoiar nele. Passou-se alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois disse nada até que Riko disparou Neil, um pouco inquisidor e questionador e ainda assim perguntou:

— Quem? — Um suspiro ficou preso em Neil, que pensou em mentir, e quando o soltou, falou quem era. Riko deu-lhe um exasperado: — O que!? Desde quando você conversa com essa lagartixa metida? Daqui a pouco você estará usando aquelas roupas que dizem “me jogue aos lobos e voltarei com estilo”. 

Ele pegou a colcha de Neil e a puxou sobre si, sabendo o que o rosto do amigo dizia. Era aquele típico: “Sério mesmo?  _ Você  _ está dizendo isso?”, Riko revirou os olhos e mostrou a língua, mas estava lá sua inquietação e Neil olhou para janela aberta, conectando tudo. 

— Você baba por algumas peças dela tão bem quanto qualquer outra pessoa. — Riko não enganava Neil a respeito de Alison, ela poderia ser uma vadia para muitos, mas não para Neil, nunca. A amizade deles era infindável e respeitável, ela gostava de mimá-lo a desculpa de que ele não sabia se vestir e Neil deixava, só de ver o quão a mais velha ficava perto dele com roupas novas. Neil se virou mais para Riko, e olhou para seu rosto ainda riscado pelas unhas do garoto, em sinal claro de sua inquietação. Neil mostrou a palma de sua destra para cima, convidando e Riko pegou sua mão, a levando para seu colo e começou a apertar a ponta dos dedos de Neil, um por um e recomeçar. — Planejando como respingar sangue nas paredes da minha casa? 

Riko bufou mas não deixou de brincar com a mão de Neil.

— Na melhor das hipóteses. Pensei em avisar você primeiro. Seu velho é atrevido. — sua carranca se agravou e logo se suavizou, ele respirou fundo. — Assim como Ichirou. Quando foi mesmo que começou? 

Neil sabia quando foi, ele tinha quase onze anos quando seu tio o amparou em seu choro quando descobriu sobre eles. Neil apertou a mão alheia na sua, e esfregou sua cabeça na de Riko, sentindo vagamente o cheiro gostoso do xampu favorito do amigo. Pensando no que dizer e embora fossem muitas coisas, ele as controlou.

— Há mais tempo que possamos nos dar conta. — Riko pareceu aceitar essa resposta, dando a Neil sinal verde para continuar. — Eles sabem que não funciona reprimir, por ironia acaba tendo o efeito reverso. — Riko o olhou, duvidoso, e Neil limpou a garganta, tentando deixar as coisas nos trilhos. — Não que eu saiba disso.

— Não que você saiba disso, de fato. — concordou o amigo, mas eles não estavam desatentos a isso realmente. Riko voltou-se para a mão de Neil, agora bem mais interessante do que o assunto em questão que dizia a respeito das suas famílias. Um pouco amuado e hesitante, Riko soltou — Você não vai se apaixonar… ne? Olhe para eles, sabia que as pessoas morrem mais de amor do que de outras coisas hoje em dia? Parece que voltamos ao século XIX. 

Um suspiro foi reprimido por Neil, claro que ele estava ciente disso, o número de campos floridos aumentou consideravelmente assim como as cirurgias clandestinas, em alguns países é proibido a realização da cirurgia para evitar morrer de amor, isso arrepiava Neil até a alma, ameaçando congelá-la, se possível. A questão complica-se por si só. 

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. — Neil deixou sair, o peito pesando por alguma razão. Não estava sob seu controle.

— Acho que não. Você nunca se interessa por ninguém. Está imune. 

Isso fez Neil rir e Riko bateu na palma da sua mão.

— Isso soa como está imune a morte, seja ela qual for me levar. Não vou morrer hoje, por hoje temos que lidar com outras coisas que não dizem respeito só a mim, seu fujão.

— Não sou fujão, estou aqui, certo? 

_ Contra fatos não há argumentos.  _

— Touché. 

Sentindo-se mais relaxados agora, Neil tomou a liberdade de entrelaçar as pernas de Riko nas suas, seus pés brincando um com o outro. O sol deixou-os ao gracioso breu que surgia a medida que a noite os alcança, as luzes pisca pisca dançando nos olhos negros distraídos de Riko, Neil podia benzinho ver o reflexo de seu quarto semi iluminado no espelho negro que faziam questão de engolir o fôlego de algumas pessoas. As marcas em seu rosto tinham sumido agora, Neil cutucou o ponto exato que se formava uma covinha na bochecha de Riko quando ele sorria, o despertando de qual fosse o lugar para onde tinha ido.

— Tio Stuart a essa altura terminou de preparar o jantar, quer se juntar a nós?

Riko cutucou os dedos de Neil para longe e se afastou dele, Neil ainda esperava a resposta verbal. O outro alisou suas roupas e buscou por seus sapatos. 

— Quem sabe amanhã. Não sei. Ainda tenho que lidar com meu irmão. Contudo, obrigado pelo convite.

Neil atreveu-se a jogar um travesseiro nele, dispersando a tensão que ousava recair sobre eles mais uma vez.

— Da próxima vez avise quando for querer quebrar meu pescoço. Você me deve uma massagem. — Neil sentia as ferroadas da queda, seu pescoço dolorido.

— Terei mais sorte, não espere menos que isso, seu cachorro. E falando nisso, tome um banho. — ele torceu o rosto e Neil olhou para ele até que sem chão e não perdeu a oportunidade de cutucar o amigo.

— Isso não impediu você de ficar perto de mim, no entanto.

Riko revirou os olhos enquanto se preparava para pular a janela.

— Eu devia ter te assustado com mais precisão. 

— Seu mentiroso. Você nem fez de propósito. 

Seu amigo deu a graça de dar-lhe o dedo do meio enquanto saia por fim de seu quarto, deixando Neil a ver-lhe ir embora, sentiu uma nova presença ao seu lado. Stuart soltou a fumaça de seu cigarro, debruçando-se no parapeito da janela. Neil deixou sua atenção recair sobre os dedos que seguravam o maço de câncer ridiculamente caro, não sentindo nada se remexer dentro de si ao respirar a nicotina ou visualizá-la. Isso foi um começo.

— Poderia ter me dado um palpite, sabe. 

Stuart suspirou outra nuvem de fumaça, sacudindo as cinzas presas no maço.

— Pensei que soubesse que ele escala mais de dois metros até seu quarto desde que tinha dez anos. O pirralho pensa que não sabemos e vamos deixar assim. 

Neil estava estranhamente ciente de que sabia de muitas coisas por um só dia, ele desistiu de tentar puxar esse assunto com seu tio e o seguiu até o andar de baixo, cruzando jarros de crisântemos vermelhos. Ele não fazia ideia do que isso era: um ato de puro amor ou narcisismo. Sério, quem é que manda as  _ suas _ flores favoritas para outra pessoa quando devia ser o contrário? Eram as flores  _ de  _ Ichirou. Seu tio decifrou seu olhar para as flores e bateu nele com o guardanapo.

— Elas me fazem lembrar dele. — confessou, e Neil ainda assim arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Como se seu tio não pensasse em Ichirou por boa parte do dia fosse fazer desaparecer as flores que fazia companhia a eles. Não que ele esperasse por isso, nunca. Ele jamais iria tirar do seu tio as coisas novas que o fazia feliz. 

  
  


❃

  
  


Órion tinha despertado Andrew de seu precioso sono somente para mordê-lo em busca de diversão. Ele grunhiu e sua gata nem mesmo se ligou para o desagrado de seu dono, ocupada demais em babar, puxar e chutar seu cobertor, pulando pela cama e vez e outra caçando o pé de Andrew sob o cobertor a fim de dar-lhe uns presentes. Ele deixou sua manhã passar sobre eles, Órion agora fazendo de alvo seu braço, dentes amolados fincando sua pele, mas ele nem estava ali, sua atenção repousando no botão de margarida sobre a mesinha ao lado de sua cama, as pétalas murchando sem dó.

Aquilo estava nascendo dentro dele. A gravidade de sua situação condensava-se mais e mais, como melaço mas nenhum pouco bom. Ele deixou deu a Órion algo para brincar enquanto tirava seu celular do carregador e deixava as notificações aparecerem em sua tela, o seu grupo de amigos bem dispostos para uma manhã de sábado. Desistindo de ignorar o que se passava, entrou no chat e se arrependeu no mesmo instante ao saber o tema da conversa. 

**Seth:**

_ Eu quero esganagar quem foi que escolheu a cor dessa porra  _

_ Sério, vamos parecer ridículos  _

_ Quero meu advogado  _

**Nuvem de Açúcar:**

_ Vocês são raposas _

_ Não ficou tão ruim assim _

**Seth:**

_ Você só fala isso porque foi sua paixonite que organizou tudo _

_ Estou vendo o grupo de rugby zombar da gente nos corredores _

_ O treinador vai ter que dar mais explicações _

**Cópia:**

_ Não há nenhuma porra _

_ Você acabou de dizer que Allison foi que fez tudo _

_ Que merda você vai querer agora que vai ser oficial? _

_ O treinador não vai voltar atrás só porque vai choramingar pra ele _

_ Você precisa é falar com o capitão do time _

_ Neil foi quem bateu o martelo _

_ Wymack tem favoritismo _

_ E Renee está certa, somos raposas _

_ Aceite que dói menos _

**Seth:**

_ É muito fácil pra você falar _

_ Não está no time para saber o rojão que aguentamos _

_ e nem para por aí _

_ Riko vai pirar _

_ eu não quero está perto quando isso acontecer _

_ O garoto surta de um modo que até o treinador comprou tampões de ouvido _

Andrew já não aguentava mais aquela merda toda, e com um suspiro longo resignado, digitou uma resposta. Tanta coisa para eles fazerem — tipo dormir — e eles naquela de Exy. Francamente, Andrew se sentia entediado só de pensar na extensão do assunto. 

**Andrew:**

_ A manhã de vocês está tão merda a ponto de falarem de Exy _

_ Vou fingir que não conheço vocês -_- _

**Seth:**

_ Viram??? _

_ Até a formiga do Andrew concorda  _

_ me enganei com respeito a vocês @Cópia _

_ @NuvemdeAçúcar :p _

**Cópia:**

_ jamais _

_ mas agora mesmo é que você se encontra  _

_ mais sozinho sozinho em toda sua  _

_ vida depois dessa _

**Andrew:**

_ bom saber que não vou precisar gastar mais gasolina pra ir buscar alguém pra aula _

_ quem diria que exy me traria uma coisa boa afinal _

**Seth:**

_ naaaaaaummmm  _

_ TwT _

**Cópia:**

**_(quem diria que exy me traria uma coisa boa afinal)_ **

_ tem até nome _

**Seth:**

_ 'Pera _

_ que-??? _

_ QUE!?? _

**Andrew:**

_ ele está falando de você _

_ pare de surtar _

Os olhos de Andrew se fecharam para o que estava por vir, Aaron comeria a própria língua se não parasse de se intrometer no que não era dele. Uma bolha de desgosto se expandiu dentro de si, gosmenta e difícil de ser limpada quando estourar. Uma batida em sua porta foi ouvida, não poderia ser Bee, ela não o acordava cedo numa manhã de sábado. Ele poderia agora ter como alvo algo muito interessante, uma centelha de raiva faiscando.

Seu irmão entreabriu a porta, espiando dentro para depois ter sua alma arrancada do corpo por um livro que raspou seu rosto, atingindo a parede. 

— Puta merda! — exclamou Aaron, fechando a porta com força, e ele logo tapou a boca, amaldiçoando-se em silêncio. Ele não queria que sua mãe ouvisse aquilo ainda, precisava lidar com isso primeiro. — Qual é, Andrew. 

Aaron encostou a testa na porta, a mão firme na maçaneta. Andrew não erraria uma segunda vez.

— Fique à vontade, irmãozinho. Prometo fazer uma recepção melhor. — Aaron impediu seu corpo de tremer ao ouvir a voz séria do irmão, um fisgada de diversão ameaçando sair dele com a menção do "irmãozinho". Sim, sim, ele estava ciente de que ele poderia ser o caçula estúpido, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

— Precisamos conversar. Posso entrar sem ser mandado pro outro mundo? 

— Isso não está em aberto. Pague sua entrada com o que eu desejo e poderemos ficar quites. — a voz de Andrew ficou mais clara e Aaron piscou, pesando genuinamente que Andrew abriria a porta. Aaron pensou no que poderia ser sem acarretar uma desgraça iminente. Se bem que as coisas entre eles eram assim há um bom tempo. 

Aaron respirou fundo, preparando-se. Ele abriu a porta, raspando mais uma vez da morte, Andrew rosnou e partiu para cima do irmão, que correu para a cama do seu gêmeo e pulou-a, dando espaço entre ele e Andrew. A adrenalina não se dispersa juntamente com o clamor de Aaron interno, erguendo as mãos em sinal de que não faria nada. 

— Saia do meu quarto a não ser que queira ter seu osso deslocado.

Aaron fez uma careta.

— Dolorido demais, tem como ser mais sutil? — Andrew avançou e Aaron saiu rapidamente de seu alcance, por pouco mais uma vez. Até que os exercícios insanos de Kevin estavam dando resultado.

— Aaron.

— Drew

**—** Saia.do.meu.quarto. — a voz de Andrew era pausada, baixa e firme para se comparar a um soco invisível, seu corpo pronto para avançar. Mas seus olhos tremulavam e Aaron baixou as mãos. Ele não conseguiria nada do irmão daquele jeito, ele sabia que não merecia, mas ainda assim...

— Eu sei que você nunca quis nada de mim, nem mesmo agora. Então por que está com tanta raiva? — Aaron não começou do melhor jeito, honestamente ele não sabia. — Seria porque você não aceita que pode cair por alguém? 

— Aaron. Não vou me repetir. — apontou para a porta aberta, aquela conversa só serviu para trazer à tona coisas que Andrew não queria discutir, nem ali, nem com ninguém. Aaron poderia ter sido mais inteligente ao invés de tolo, _ porra _ . 

Aaron deu-lhe um semblante desamparado e Andrew quis quebrar alguma coisa. 

Seu irmão saiu de seu quarto fechando a porta com cuidado, seus passos arrastando pelo piso do corredor. Andrew desabou na cama, seu celular esquecido e Órion prontamente foi ao seu encontro, ronronando alto e esfregando-se em seu braço que cobria seu rosto, modificando levemente. O coração de Andrew poderia sair dele agora, louco, vivo e dolorido, sangrando mais que flores. A bolha tinha se transformado, e subiu-lhe pela goela. Chegar ao banheiro a tempo pode ter sido sorte, o calor e esforço serviu para tentar se concentrar. Seus pensamentos iam e vinham, sua raiva bem que podia queimar as flores que competiam com suas veias por espaço. 

Ele não poderia nem se quisesse, seu querer facilmente desmanchado.

Se apaixonar significava não só morrer por alguém, deveria mesmo doer daquele jeito? Nunca foi só sobre isso. Andrew tinha bagagem demais, limitações que muitos não fariam o favor de compreender ou aceitar.  _ Com Neil não foi assim.  _ De fato, Neil nunca fez nada que Andrew não no pouco tempo que passavam juntos, e como explicar o que se passava com ele? Parecia mentira. Andrew não gostava de mentiras. Neil era um garoto cheio delas a vista, bordadas, fincadas, manchadas… e nem isso parou seu coração de voltar a doença que tanto pegavam facilmente.

Andrew soltou um longo suspiro, levantando-se para lavar a boca, recompondo-se. Seus amigos nunca fariam descaso, e podia vê-los andando a passos curtos, certificando-se de onde pisar. Seria uma dor de cabeça. Aaron poderia ser um idiota o quanto quisesse, levaria um tempo para a ficha dele cair quanto a isso. Para Aaron, se apaixonar significava possibilidades a serem bem vistas, ignorando o fato de que poderia estar a sete palmos sob o chão, para Andrew significava coisas que não gostaria de lidar, de dar, _ era cair. _ Agora tarde, ele precisa se agarrar a alguma coisa. Uma que não fosse um conto de fadas maldosamente escrito. 

Espreitando entre suas pernas, Órion miou. Andrew a olhou, seus redondos e grandes olhos cinzas refletindo as luzes do banheiro de volta. Ele tinha acabado de colocar resquícios do jantar da noite anterior para fora, pelos céus.

— Você é uma interesseira. — ela miou de novo, arranhando sua calça moletom. — Eu deveria te deixar pedir daquele ser lá. Ele parece mais disposto a fazer alguma coisa. — Órion não se abalou e esfregou-se mais. Andrew se agachou e pegou-a no colo. — Pelo menos terei mais um motivo para gravar o rosto dele em algum livro, você está supostamente mais pesada. 

Uma mordida no alto da sua bochecha foi a consequência de sua deselegância, e foi o suficiente para Andrew colocá-la no chão. Ela que o seguisse se quisesse alguma coisa agora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, suposições sobre o que acontece no mundinho particular dos meninos é bem vindo, há coisinhas a mais mas quero saber o que estão achando.
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo :3


End file.
